1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical switching apparatus. The present invention more specifically relates to an apparatus for establishing an electrical connection between a line contact and a fuse contact in an electrical switching apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus and methods for transferring electrical energy from a line terminal through a fuse to a load circuit have been known in the art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,589, for example, a safety switch is taught which includes a pair of combination fuse clip and load terminal members, a pair of combination fuse clip and blade mounting members, and a pair of combination line terminal and stationary contact jaw members. In this patent the connection from line terminal through a fuse to a load is provided by a multi-connection arrangement which requires several pieces and mechanical connections to transfer electrical energy.
In another conventional safety switch application, an apparatus is provided with a fuse receiving portion which extends to contact a switch blade when the safety switch is actuated into the "on" position. This application includes a U-shaped clip suitable for receiving a fuse. The blade of this application bears against the outside surface of its fuse clip to provide electrical continuity when the switch is in the closed circuit position. However, the fuse clip in this application requires a spring on its blade assembly to bias its blade into contact with the fuse clip.
A problem not addressed in the art, however, is how to provide electrical continuity between line and load terminals in an electrical switching environment without requiring multiple additional connections along the circuit. Another problem not addressed in the art is how to maintain a switch blade securely in its actuated "on" position to ensure electrical contact between the fuse contact and the blade receptacle of an electrical switching apparatus.
Hence, there is unsatisfied need for a single piece fuse clip and switch blade receptacle apparatus and associated method which will alleviate the foregoing problems encountered in the prior art. What is needed then is an apparatus which will combine, in a single-piece device, a fuse clip portion for receiving a fuse in an electrical switching environment and a switch blade receptacle for adequately maintaining and securing a switch blade actuated in the "on" position within an electrical switching environment.
A single-piece device is needed which can be readily installed and removed from its electrical switching environment. Conventional switching technology requires multiple-piece structures which increase the cost of providing an electrical connection. A single-piece device is also needed to minimize the number of connections to improve the current carrying capacity through a circuit between a line terminal and a load terminal. Additionally, a single-piece device reduces the amount of ohmic losses which can occur at the junction of two pieces in a multiple-piece structure.
Thus in spite of existing electrical switching technology, there remains a real and substantial need for a combination fuse and contact switch which will minimize the problems associated with conventional electrical switching design and its resultant functionality.